The present invention relates to an electro-optical device.
Recently, in an electro-optical device such as an organic electroluminescent display, as a display image is high-defined and the size of screen is increased, the increase of pixel circuits and the miniaturization of a wiring pattern or an electrode pattern have been required.
Therefore, in each of the processes of manufacturing an organic electroluminescent display (an organic EL display), a complicated and advanced technique is required. Simultaneously, it has been important that various types of test (for example, full light test) are performed to secure the performance and reliability of these organic EL displays before shipment of the organic EL displays in each of the manufacturing processes.
Moreover, a test circuit for performing the various types of test is provided on a substrate along with a plurality of pixel circuits (for example, JP-A-2004-200034, JP-A-10-214065).
In JP-A-2004-200034, a sealing member for protecting an electro-optical element on a substrate is attached to overlap a test circuit that an attachment portion of the sealing member is formed on the substrate, whereby miniaturization of device can be achieved.
Moreover, in JP-A-10-214065, a transistor element constituting a test circuit is disposed in a sealing region (a region that a sealing member is attached to a substrate), whereby the sealing region, so-called a debt space, can be effectively used.
However, since both the test circuits are formed at the portions overlapping with a sealing member, the protection by a sealing member has not been able to be enjoyed sufficiently.
Moreover, since both the test circuits face off against the attaching surface of a sealing member, when any force is applied to the sealing member, there has been a problem that the test circuits are deteriorated because the force is directly applied to the test circuits.